El pasado no volverá
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Harry es un auror experimentado, una carta urgente le hace salir de su casa. Falso. Al volver a casa, alguien está ocupando su sofá. Slash!
1. cartas y lechuzas

Capítulo uno: cartas y lechuzas

Un picoteo constante consiguió despertar al somnoliento chaval quien, entre maldiciones y bostezos, se levantó de su cómoda cama, se deslizó arrastrando los pies hasta la ventana donde una gran lechuza esperaba impaciente ser atendida.¡No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo!

Una gran corriente de aire, típica de esos gélidos días de invierno, llegó hasta los huesos del recién despertado al abrir la ventana. Más maldiciones. El moreno cogió el trozo de pergamino atado sin cuidado a la pata de la lechuza, quien una vez libre de su encargo, levantó vuelo y se fue a su tenue lugar a dormir al fin.

Dejó la arrugada nota en la mesa de noche y se dejó caer pesadamente entre los cobertores que mantenían su calidez. Ya leería luego ¡A nadie le afectarían un par de horas más de sueño!

Dejó el vaso en el mueble"bar, vacío de cualquier licor que ahora calentaba el interior del joven, tranquilizándolo de cual preocupación y frío que hubiese sentido momentos antes.

Pero esa sencilla carta le tenía molesto.

_"Te quiero ver fuera de esa casa a las once, te espero en el pub Encantos Malditos a esa hora o te ves muerto_

_Palabra de Mortífago"_

Había probado todos los hechizos conocidos con que pudiera encontrar el autor de aquella nota. Nada, no le podía indicar el autor anónimo, salvo que estaba firmada por Mortífago.

No era la primera nota firmada por ellos, puesto que el veintañero había recibido ya unas quince cartas citándolo, él iba, luchaba contra el inocente Mortífago que, fuera de las órdenes de su señor, creía poder vencerlo, pero terminando siempre con enviarlos ante el ministerio, era juzgado y enviado a Azkaban, ahora sin Dementores pero con diversas criaturas que vigilaban, una de ellas el gran perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid, Fluffy.

Cada vez que lo interceptaban se mudaba de casa, no por temor, no, sino por intimidad, le gustaba estar tranquilo, sin luchar con jóvenes Mortífagos inexpertos puesto que todos eran iniciantes y algunos sorprendían a Harry con caras familiares, desde luego mocosos aún en Hogwarts que en el colegio, inocentes mentes conquistadas por palabras de poder y promesas falsas sin intención de ser cumplidas. Todos los Mortífagos principiantes iban a prisión hasta antes de terminar el curso en Hogwarts, todos cometiendo el mismo error.

Pero hoy, un día frío de invierno, recién pasadas las navidades, la nieve gélida, viento que atraviesa los pulmones...no, hoy no iría, hoy se quedaría en casa, entre las cobijas, un buen libro y una taza de café caliente cerca. Nadie le haría cambiar de casa otra vez, no, se quedaría allí para siempre, puesto que nómada de casa en casa, había vuelto al principio, la primera casa que tubo. La había cogido por primera vez el día en que terminó el séptimo curso de Hogwarts, se había despedido de los Dursley con un simple "Adiós, voy a vivirme lejos" y había encontrado un piso muggle en alquiler, bonito, tranquilo y no muy grande, un piso grande le haría sentirse solo. Un piso agradable, habitación cómoda sin llegar al exceso, una gran cocina tranquila con puesta al exterior, con un patio verde y particular sin miradas indiscretas que pudieran verlo, una sala comedor, con un gran diván de tres plazas donde podía estirarse al llegar tarde y cansado a casa sin ganas de llegar a la habitación, una hoguera que le recordaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, que calentaba toda la casa. También el baño, gran baño con una bañera relajante donde se podía estirar, tentadora de no ser abandonada pasadas horas.

En definitiva, era ideal para él, un muchacho solitario que le gustaba la tranquilidad. La había hechizado para que nada de frío ni aire entrase entre las rendijas de ventanas o puertas, salvo oxígeno, claro, no deseaba morir de asfixia.

Nadie lo haría cambiar de casa, era la primera y última casa, quien sabe cuanto le duraría, días, semanas, un mes...difícilmente un año, puesto que siempre lo encontraban y ya no tenía la protección de su 'familia', como le había dicho muchos años atrás Dumbledore, ni la de su casi nueva familia, puesto que nunca consiguió llegarse a formar, Sirius ya no regresaría.

Debía haber algo en común entre todas las casas donde se alojó, puesto que siempre lo localizaban. Alguna cosa que lo delatase, alguien que lo siguiese...o algo... ¿Algo¿esa hermosa lechuza? Si, había una lechuza que lo seguía a todas partes. Le recordaba a Hedwig, puesto que era blanca como la nieve, aunque más grande y majestuosa, con una mancha negra bajo el ala izquierda, la había visto al verla levantar el vuelo. Ojos penetrantes y las orejas puntiagudas, le gustaría tener esa ave, puesto que Hedwig murió hacía poco. Pero siempre que habría la ventana con tal de retenerla, ésta alzaba el vuelo y se perdía en la oscuridad.

Otro picoteo le avisó, ahora, por primera vez, esa majestuosa lechuza venía a visitarle. Con desgana abrió la ventana y alzo el brazo indicando a la lechuza que podía posarse en él. Así lo hizo. Extendió una pata, dejando caer una nota entre sus garras. Algo extraño.

"Gracias, preciosa. Debo darte un nombre¿que te parece?"Pidió Harry ante la liviana ave en su brazo"mmm... eres muy ligera¿te dan de comer¿que tan mal Mortífago es tu dueño que ni te alimenta?

Porqué era obvio que pertenecía a un Mortífago, puesto que era un espía discreto.

" Bien, pequeña espía¿que te parece..._Estela_? siempre me gusto este nombre.

Ante el perplejo trigueño, la lechuza intentó picarle en la cara, lo cual Harry interpretó como '�¡Qué tan cursi?'

" Lo siento, hermosa... ¿te parece _Intimidad_? Puesto que es lo que no respetas ¡Espiona de poca monda!

Recibió tres picotazos en el hombro de respuesta.

" ¡Tranquila!... �¡No serás macho?"Pidió curioso, se sentía un poco estúpido hablando con una lechuza que, además de no ser suya, era de su enemigo.

El ave respondió con dos parpadeos, tomados como '¡Claro, humano estúpido!'

" Bien, ya me entregaste lo que querías, no te quedarás aquí, como veo que es tu intención."volvió a la ventana y la abrió"Venga, ves y dile a tu amo que por mucho que sepas mi ubicación, no me alcanzará nunca¿te gusta _Platino_?

Nada, el ave alzó vuelo otra vez, perdiéndose entre los árboles cercanos. Así decía la nota:

_"¡Potter!_

_¡No seas perezoso y sal de allí! Te espero en el Caldero Chorreante a las once y media._

_Un Amigo"_

¡Esto ya era demasiado! Ya no sólo lo citaba tan pronto un Mortífago, sacándolo de casa, si no, que ¡Ahora lo sacaba de casa un amigo!

" ¡Espero que sea por una buena causa!"se vistió, eran las once ya, el Caldero Chorreante estaba cerca, a dos calles, así tenía la comunidad mágica cerca. Se puso la gabardina negra, cerró la casa y se dirigió hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Continuará...

Mi primer fic de HP! Wea! Jeje... este fic lo tenía pensado desde hace meses...una idea principal más o menos, pero no tenía tiempo de escribirlo, o no tenía ganas, quien sabe? Espero que guste!


	2. terremoto y visitas

**Capítulo dos: terremotos y visitas**

¡Las doce¡Eran las doce y nadie le había hablado! Maldita sea¡Estaba de mal humor!

Ya había pedido un martini muggle, de los que sólo Tom hacía, para entrar en calor¡Y le habían dejado plantado! Pidió al viejo Tom si tenía algo para él. Nada. Pagó y salió con la cabeza a punto de estallar, ni los hermosos copos blancos de nieve pudieron bajarle el mal humor que llevaba encima. Sintió un tembleque bajo sus pies, un movimiento del suelo. Alzó la mirada, parado en la acera esperando que se calmaran sus pies... vio un joven correr en su dirección, lo reconoció, un simpático vecino.

.-¡Sr. Potter¡Catástrofe¡Horror! No se lo creerá.

.-Sr. Bowie, no se altere y cuénteme.

El joven respiró intranquilo, inhalando como si fuesen sus últimos instantes.

.-¡Un terremoto!...algo muy sencillo, de poca escala, muy poca, pero horrorosamente...¡Su casa¡Es la única!

.-¿qué pasa con mi piso?- Harry frunció el ceño, eso no era buen comienzo¿un ataque?

.-El edificio de su izquierda tubo graves daños de derrumbamiento, según vi...al otro lado de la calle el edificio en frente...no queda edificio...se derrumbó.

.-¡Y mi piso?- se alteró Harry... si algo le sucedía...

.-¡Nada¡Milagrosamente no le ocurrió nada! Es el único que no a sufrido ningún daño...¡La señora esta agradeciendo a Dios...

.-¿Heridos?

.-Bueno...esto ha sido un grave accidente...cinco heridos graves y tres muertos,

.-Señor...una catástrofe.

Harry se adelantó dirección hacia allí, dando las gracias.

.-Bien, Sr. Bowie, mejor vuelva usted a casa con su esposa, hay trabajo que hacer.

Claro, había protegido su vivienda para que nada le ocurriese, ni Mortífagos podría penetrar en ella sin tener que pasar obstáculos de todo tipo, desde gatos que noeran gatos, hechizos alucinógenos y una contraseña, simple, siempre la misma... los muggles no la necesitan, o tendría que barrer la puerta de cadáveres cada día.

Policías, bomberos... gente mirando, otros llorando...periodistas que pedían opiniones, Harry se los sacaba de encima en cuestión de segundos, había aprendido el tono autoritario que lo salvaba miles de veces de avalanchas humanas de periodistas.

Subió los cuarenta y tres escalones contados que había hasta llegar a su puerta, en una esquina antes presionó un ladrillo determinado, una medida más de seguridad. Llegó a su puerta sin problemas, no lo habían atacado en su ausencia, bien. Abriría la puerta, iría a la cocina comería algo y se estiraría al sofá con un buen libro.

Entró en la sala, el sofá frente a él, a espaldas, la cocina a su izquierda. No mucha cosa en el frigorífico, pero si algo para bajar la tensión. Algo se oía...aguzó el oído. Se oyó un bostezo, no proveniente de él. Sacó la varita y, con sigileza que había aprendido, llegó hasta el salón, ahora se fijaba, había alguien en SU sofá. Dejó la violencia para luego, a la gente NO invitada también la recibía de agrado, el primer momento, luego, de patitas a la calle.

.-¿Te gusta mi diván?- dijo en voz alta, con tal de intimidar al ocupa.

.-Uh, sí, muy cómodo, cierto.- Voz cruel imitada mal, áspera, con un tono de burla inconfundible para todo oído.- ¿Me harás el favor de bajar esa varita? Se ve amenazante.

Una melena rubia lo saludó por encima del mueble.

.-Malfoy...ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Gracias.

.-Oh, Harry, yo también me alegro de verte.

El rubio estaba perfectamente cómodo, cabeza a un costado y pierna al contrario, con una vestimenta muggle, gabardina negra, que hacía resaltar el rubio-plateado de su largo cabello, la gabardina abierta dejando ver un buen jersey verde y unos pantalones de pana azul oscuros. Harry alzó la ceja irónico, algo grave debía pasar, si iba así vestido.

.-¿esto?- comentó el rubio, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry- No deseo llamar la atención en el mundo muggle. Un gran esfuerzo el mío al ir vestido con estos arrapos. Pero por ti lo que sea, hermoso.

.-Fuera.

.-Bonita casa, tal como la dejaste hace dos años.

.-He dicho FUERA-Harry perdía los estribos. Un Mortífago ¡en su casa¡Y el que menos deseaba ver!

.-Repito que bajes la varita.

.-Dame un motivo sólido por el que debería obedecerte.

.-Juré no dañarte. Bien lo sabes.

.-Busca otra frase, esa no me afecta- su rostro señaló furia, recordaba como se habían jurado no dañarse, años atrás. Pero las cosas cambian.

.-Harry, haz el favor de no hacerte el duro y escúchame.

.-¿Desde cuando se supone que hago caso a tus estúpidos mandamientos inútiles?

.-Se supone que desde hace casi una década. Ahora déjame hablar.

Harry bajó un poco la varita, sin dejar de sentirse alerta. Malfoy se levantó, se sacó la gabardina y, como si estuviere en casa, la colgó en el cuelga-ropas que había en la entrada. Harry lo seguía con la mirada, lo vio acercarse de nuevo y acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón, dejando su varita en la mesita delante de él. Harry seguía en pie, al lado de la chimenea flameante.

.-Vamos, ponte cómodo, es tu casa- hizo unas palmada a su lado, con una pícara sonrisa esperando a que Harry se sentara.

.-¿Bromeas? Deseo tenerte de cara- hizo aparecer un sillón a conjunto del otro y sin apartar la vista del Mortífago, se sentó en él con la varita aun en la mano- ¿deseabas?

.-...si, perfecta tu casa...¿no te sientes incómodo¿no quieres un poco de compañía por las noches?

.-No, gracias, o toda o ninguna¿querías?- repitió molesto.

.-Bien pensado el hechizo invernadero, pero no te has parado a pensar que tus invitados puedan sufrir de claustrofobia...

.-Si esto es lo que querías...

Con un movimiento de mano levitó a Malfoy, alzándolo del sofá y enviándolo hacia la puerta.

.-¡Harry¡Suéltame!

.-¡Ah no! No me darás órdenes, esta es MI casa. Y para ti soy Potter, no Harry¡Recuérdalo!- lo dejó al suelo al lado de la puerta. Éste recogió su varita con un _accio varita_ y se puso la gabardina.

.-Oh, Harry, a mi tampoco me dan órdenes- abrió la puerta.

.-Seguro, "Mortífago" estúpido. ¿qué querías decirme?

.-...se me olvidó- salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry al límite. Caminó por el pasillo, giró una esquina y se paro a contar- uno, dos, tres,... ocho, nueve y...

el cuerpo de Harry chocó con él al girar la esquina.

.-...y diez. Bien, vayamos a un lugar más seguro.

.-Mi casa es segura, Malfoy- Harry caminó detrás de él.

.-Oh sí, he podido comprobarlo por mi mismo.

Harry se paró en seco, entrecerrando los ojos de furia.

.-Tranquilo, Harry, te aseguro que no he sido yo, esto ha sido un accidente.

**Continuará...**


	3. premonición

**Capitulo 3: Premonición**

.-La verdad es que no deseo que me vean contigo. Si algún Mortífago nos ve, no me gustaría sufrir las consecuencias.

.-Oh, sí. Malfoy interceptó a Potter y no consiguió traerlo ante Voldemort. ¿cuántos _Cruciatus_ echa a su mano derecha? Se aceptan apuestas.- burló Harry

Hacía dos años que había descubierto su marca, en un descuido de Malfoy, entonces se enfadó, había creído que Draco era diferente a su padre, se defraudó. Pero habían prometido que ninguno traicionaría al otro, aun siguiendo caminos contrarios. Habían jurado no dañarse, sólo seguir lo que habían decidido.

.-¿Mano derecha dices? Harry, yo no caería tan bajo como para lamerle las botas a Voldemort. Yo sólo cumplo mi trabajo.

La mano derecha de Voldemort siempre había sido Lucius Malfoy, sucio Malfoy que obedecía como un poseso a su señor. Su muerte no había preocupado a su Lord totalmente, pero sí a los demás Mortífagos. Habían visto muchas veces a su señor enfadado hasta el punto de maldecirlos a algunos, pero nunca a su mano derecha. Malfoy hijo había tenido la oportunidad de revelarle, pero no quiso.

.-¿Tu trabajo¿cuál, limpiarle el culo?

.-Entrenador- Malfoy correspondió tranquilamente, para nada había escuchado esas frases durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts de su némesis.

.-¿entrenador? No los entrenas muy bien, que digamos, te digo más, los entrenas pésimo.

.-¡Ouch¿tanto se nota?- puso cara de circunstancias- Es lo único a lo cual no me dan órdenes, las doy yo. Pero... mi entrenamiento es muy buena para los estúpidos.

.-¿eur?- habían entrado a un pub muggle.

.-Unas frases como "Bien, muchachos, así lograran coger a Potter si lo encontráis, os basta y sobra vuestra capacidad para tener a San Potter entre cuerdas, el pobre sin sus amigos no es nada". Hay que ver, llego a saberlo y me hago actor muggle.

.-Este pub...- Harry se paró a ver el cartel _Encantos Malditos_.

.-Si hubieras venido desde un buen principio, podríamos haber hablado antes.

.-¿Al ver que no llegaba viniste a por mi?- preguntó dudoso Harry.

.-Al verte partir hacia el Caldero Chorreante me quedé un rato más a esperar, viendo con mis propios ojos lo que sucedería con tu vecindario- Bebió el caliente café con vainilla que le dieron.

.-Tú sabías del supuesto terremoto.

.- Sí, soñé con él.

.-Tu causaste el terremoto.

.-No, sólo supe de él.

.-No te creo.

.-Dime qué hago para que me creas. Sólo puedes pasarte en mi palabra.

.-¿cómo supiste de él?- preguntó arto de esperar a que se lo dijera sin presiones.

.-Ya te dije, soñé con él. Como bien sabes tengo sangre de profeta, soy mejor que esa estúpida profesora.

.-Es poco normal que un movimiento sísmico como este se dé en estas partes del país, y más aún que si consiguió casi derrumbar dos edificios enteros. ¿No lo crees extraño?

.-Si muy extraño. ¿Ya no sientes la ira de Lord?

.-No- Harry ya no sentía dolor cuando Voldemort estaba furioso, y tampoco tenía visiones.

.-¿Por qué?- Draco lo sabía

.-No te lo diré.

.-Lord está molesto.

.-¿Y?

.-Su furia se desató, al no recibirla. Tenía que encontrar algún receptor, tú. Como todo mensaje, tenía un emisor y un receptor. Pero no te llegaba, por la ruptura que iniciaste entre Voldemort y tú.

.-¿Y?

.-Como tienes tan bien protegida tu casa, la furia se rompió alrededor de ella.

.-Como una soprano chilla y rompe el cristal.

.-Algo parecido.

.-Sabías que ocurriría y...

.-En el sueño estaba tu casa echa cimientos, y tu cuerpo inerte entre los restos. Tenía que sacarte de allí.

.-...y no evacuaste a los demás.

.-Aquí el héroe eres tú, no yo. Yo sabía de tu resultado, no el de los demás.

.-Pero tu premonición no es tan buena.

.-Tus hechizos desvían hasta mi sangre.

Se terminó el café.

.-¿Por qué me 'salvaste', o intentaste hacerlo, si tu Lord lo que quiere es matarme?

.-Harry, no cometas errores. Una cosa es lo que él desea, y otra lo que yo quiero.

.-Él quiere exterminar el mundo muggle, y todo aquel que los apoye, no hay diferencia.

.-Si la hay- Draco lo miró serio- Yo aborrezco a los muggles, porque así me hicieron crecer, pero una cosa es odiarlos y otra es matarlos. Yo no soy un asesino.

.-¿A no¿cuántos golpes habéis dado los últimos años?

.-Muchos

.-Muchos han muerto.

.-¡Yo no los maté!- espetó Malfoy- Yo me dedicaba a echar escudos a hecha y derecha. Tanto si daba a Mortífagos como a Aurores, entre el caos nadie lo nota.

.-No me vengas con que eres un santo.

.-No lo soy, por algo soy Mortífago

.-¿Por qué lo eres?- la pregunta del millón.

.-Harry, te lo dije ya hace años.

.-Y yo debo creerte, no me vuelvas a decir que es por mi.

Draco se indignó¡Ya se cansaba de la arrogancia de Harry!

.-¡Gracias a mi estás respirando en estos momentos!- gritó Draco- Soy el Mortífago que mejor te conoce, el único que puede protegerte, igual que soy el primero en saber donde te ayas. Para cubrirte.

.-No.

.-¡Cómo crees que Voldemort no te localizó?

.-He protegido mi casa con hechizos para ello- contestó convencido.

.-Pero aun así los estúpidos iniciantes de encontraban- le hizo saber, para hacer caer la idea que tenía Harry- ¿Cómo crees que Voldemort no se enteraba que habías sido descubierto?

.-Los Mortífagos creen ser mejor que yo.

.-Creen serlo gracias a mi, los entreno para ello, Potter. Yo les sugiero que si te encuentran, te pesquen antes de decírselo a Voldemort, por si las moscas fallan, o para llevarse todo el mérito. ¡Yo les remuevo la conciencia, para protegerte!

.-Yo no te lo pido- contestó como si no le importase.

.-¡Pero lo hago igualmente!. Por eso sigo entre ellos.

.-¿Qué quieres conseguir siguiendo así? Yo no te pido que te arriesgues.

.-¿que qué quiero?- entrecerró los ojos, enfadado con Harry. ¿por qué lo hacía tan difícil¿nunca lo comprendería?- Quiero protegerte, y ganarme tu confianza.

Confianza. ¿Pedía confianza en un Mortífago¿así de sencillo? En alguien, que en un despiste, te transporta ante Voldemort y allí se termina tu guión de espléndida vida. Alguien que te corrompe la mente, y la moldea a sus gustos, riendo, sin sentimientos, sólo con odio. No, él nunca confiaría en un Mortífago. Una palabra de juramento puede romperse solo con girarse y no ver el rostro de aquel mentiroso, una simple palabra, nada que perder, un solo gesto rompe el juramento, sin tener consecuencias.

.-Te esfuerzas en vano. Yo no quiero confianza en Mortífagos. Además, dices querer protegerme. ¿Eres un traidor? Bien sabes lo que sucedió a Snape ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no confié en él, nunca lo hice, aun Dumbledore me decía que era de fiar, un apoyo en la guerra, pero nunca lo vi así, y por eso murió, porqué no lo escuché. Si me proteges en vano, tendrás su mismo destino.

.-En vano no. Yo te mantengo, por mi tienes una vida así, y a mi no me cuesta, al revés, lo hago con gusto, un acto voluntario cuidarte, aún si tengo que hacerlo siendo tu enemigo.

.-Voldemort lo sabrá- presionó Harry, todavía no confiaría en él, como los dos últimos años, cuando descubrió que era seguidor de Riddle, y supo que todo había sido mentira, una treta para engañarlo más adelante, burlándose, como un fiel Mortífago. Como ahora, todo era mentira, nunca le creería.

..-No, él no penetrara en mi mente.

.-¿eur?

.-Como tú, se oclumancia.

.-Pero Snape...

.-No, estúpido. Severus no era el único que sabía oclumancia. Mi padre empezó a mostrarme de crío, luego, Dumbledore me la reforzó, cuando fui Mortífago para revelar el trabajo de Snape, el ser espía.

.-Dumbledore sabe...

.-Claro que sabe, el viejo sabe mucho...demasiado. lee la mente en segundos, te hurga en el corazón y lo sabe todo de ti, y tú sólo puedes sonreírle como un estúpido.

.-Dumbledore confía en ti ¿por qué no fui informado?

.-Yo lo pedí así.

.-Bien- Harry hizo un ademán para levantarse.

.-¡Harry¡No te vayas!- hizo un puchero, triste.

.-¡Harry!

Se giró hacia su nuevo interlocutor. Una joven entró en el estblecimiento. Su largo pelo ondulado volaba a su alrededor, sujeto con un gorro de lana, y tapada hasta el cuello con un chaquetón beish y bufanda blanca. Sonreía y se dirigió a ellos.

.-¡C_iao_, Harry!- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.-Hola, Eleonor- correspondió con toro beso- ¿qué haces aquí?

_.-Mia mamma _vive en la calle y te vi desde el mostrador con...- se giró para reconocer al acompañante de su amigo- el _signore_ Malfoy. _Buon jorno, signore _Malfoy.

.-Llámame sólo Malfoy, me haces sentir viejo- le sonrió falsamente.

Un escalofrío paso por la espina de la joven, al notar la falsedad de esa sonrisa, se giró a Harry.

.-Necesitaba encontrarte, el _signore_ Lupin me pidió que fuese con _te_ a...bueno, _per_ _accompagnarti _a Hogsmeade este... este sábado, mañana... _per... _

.-De acuerdo Ele¿te parece si me paso por la noche?

.-¡Claro¡_ci vediamo domani! _

.-Hasta mañana.

_.-Addio..._Malfoy- inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros y fue correspondida

Salió, mandando un _baccio_ en la entrada.

.-Bonita chica- asintió Draco.

.-Nueva Aurora italiana, mi nueva compañera. Yo mismo la elegí.

.-Aha...- Draco frunció el ceño- ¿de noche?

.-Compañera de trabajo. Es un cielo de chica, hija de muggles, inteligente, alegre...y nada posesiva.

.-Otra Granger- dedució Draco.

.-No, 'Mione no es posesiva- recordando como se comportó con Ron.

.-Um...

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

.-¿no pagarás? Sería lo mínimo por hacerme venir aquí.

.-...mmm... no tengo dinero muggle- respondió alzando las espaldas.

.-Maldito...

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, no se si contesté algunas posibles preguntas que pudiesen tener, o talvez les dejé con otras nuevas, por favor, si dudan de algo dejen un review, si notan algo raro también, pues podría haberme dejado algún punto sin terminar... siempre pasa...**

**Gracias!**


	4. sobre polvos y lápidas

**Capítulo 4: sobre polvos y lápidas**

Salieron del local luego de que Harry pagara lo debido. Una vez fuera se pusieron cara a cara.

.-¿Y bien?.- empezó Harry .-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?.-

.-¿No me invitarías a pasarme por tu casa? Puesto que hacía años que no nos veíamos.- preguntó burlonamente Draco.

.-No creo que sea muy conveniente.- se apresuró a responder, antes de que opinase lo contrario.- Me han vuelto las energías, no quiero volver a casa ¿ me invitarías tú?.- dijo irónico.

.-¡Bromeas?.- puso cara de circunstancias que podía interpretarse como alegría.

.-¿Miedo de que te destroce tu mansión, Malfoy?.- bromeó Harry, moviendo la mano sin importancia.

.-¡Claro que te invitaría¡Mi cama es más cómoda que la tuya, cariño!.- rió Draco.

.-¡Malfoy!.- Harry puso cara de asco .-¡lo dije en broma! Y no me llames cariño.- añadió sonrojándose.

.-¡Pero si te gusta que te llame así, mi amor!.-

Ante esto, Harry se giró y empezó a caminar, indignado. Draco lo siguió.

.-Anda, no te enojes, fue una broma.- 'no tan broma' pensó Draco .-Hace tiempo que no lo decía..-

.-Díselo a otra persona.- siguió Harry.

.-¿Por qué a otra, si te tengo a ti?.-

.-¡No me tienes! Malfoy, el pasado no volverá, ni yo tampoco..-

.-No, no volverá. Pero el recuerdo que tengo... volverá.¿Me acompañas al Callejón Diagon?.-

.-¿Por qué tanto esmero a que te acompañe?.- preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por el Callejón.

.-Ya lo sabrás.- se paró bajo el letrero de luces parpadeantes .-_Sortilegios Weasley_

.-La tienda de Fred y George...así que al final tienen dos tiendas. (la otra en Hogsmeade).-

.-¿Dos? Yo sólo conozco esta.- abrió la puerta y una explosión seguida por humo lo recibió.

Harry llegó a ver como se le cambiaba el pelo a un rosa chillón. El humo se dispersó, dejando ver a Draco con varita en mano y el cabello recuperado.

.-Vaya, visita del joven Malfoy... deberíamos extender más nuestra bienvenida para ti...¡Harry!.-

Los dos hermanos salieron de detrás del escritorio, pasando de largo a Malgor y dando un abrazo de bienvenida a Harry. Lo adentraron a la tienda, llena de estanterías repletas de chismes extraños, pergaminos, potes con pociones y libros.

.-Seas bienvenido, como siempre...pero, acompañado por...Malfoy...- miraron por encima del hombro.

.-Accedió a acompañarme. Mi Harry es un santo, no diría que no..-

.-¿Tu...Harry?.- ambos se giraron hacia Harry, viendo una inusual rabia contenida en los ojos.

Se contenía de no matar allí mismo a Malfoy, en esos mismos momentos. Los gemelos adivinaron que era una broma y siguieron el juego a Draco.

.-Vaya, Harry, no nos lo habías dicho...-

Éste alzó el puño, amenazante.

.-Era broma, tranquilo...ignóralo.- Fred le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros .-bien¿y qué deseaban de nuestra humilde tienda?.-

Draco alzó la ceja, sarcástico.

.-¿Los polvos de siempre?.- George abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una bolsita de cuero y se lo dio a Draco .-Dumbledore nunca me dice qué son ¿me lo dirán?.-

.-Cuando le encontremos un uso cómico, Weasley.- Draco sacó dos galeones que valía el saco y fue hacia la entrada .-¿Vendrás conmigo, Harry?.-

Harry no sabía por qué había acompañado a Malfoy hasta allí, ni por qué debería seguirlo ahora. Pero tenía ganas de ir con él, seguro porque hacía tiempo que no estaba con él, quizás nostalgia.

.-No sé...Fred, George¿Quién hay en la Madriguera en estos momentos?.-

.-Pues...- le respondió Fred .-Mamá seguro, papa hace sus últimas horas de trabajo antes de las vacaciones..-

.-Podrás encontrar a Ginny, ella siempre ayuda a mamá.- siguió George .-Ron está con Herminio en su casa...¡A sí! Hace dos días está en casa el profesor Lupin..-

.-¿Remus?.- preguntó extrañado.

.-Sí, a la última visita que le hizo mamá se lo trajo a casa. Decía que no podía seguir viviendo sólo en su casa, sin salir y pasándose los días en el sofá mirando el fuego sin parpadear..-

.-¿Y se instaló en la Madriguera?.-

.-Sí. Al ser menos en casa podemos alojarlo..-

.-Gracias por ayudarlo. Yo no puedo, conmigo estaría incómodo...lo pasaré a ver el domingo ¿se lo dirán?.-

.-Claro Harry, cuando quieras. El domingo...¿no puedes mañana?.-

.-No.- contestó triste, quedé con Eleonor por encargo de Remus.

.-Con Eleonor...¿aún van a Hogsmeade?.- Preguntó Fred, viendo la triste mirada de Harry se insultó por decirlo así.

.-Sí, Remus me lo pide, él no es capaz de ir. Y yo hago todo cuanto esté en mis manos por él..-

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Remus había cambiado, se deprimía, no hablaba, forzaba sonrisas que apenas llegaban a curvarse. Tenía siempre en sus manos su más preciado álbum de fotografías y cada día lo miraba, una y otra vez.

O, se sentaba en un gastado sillón, cerraba los ojos, esperando no despertar, sin lograrlo, una y otra vez volvía al mundo. No conseguía atravesar el linde, no podía reunirse con los que siempre fueron su vida. Derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente y se dormía.

Harry entendía el dolor de Remus. Él y Sirius se querían mucho, más, mucho más que como amigos, se amaban. Y perder un ser amado siempre es doloroso. Los días número diez-y-ocho de cada mes, pedía a Harry que le llevara a Remus hasta el cementerio, donde hacían el hechizo. Lo había inventado Remus en sus días oscuros, la lápida contenía un balde color anaranjado, en el cual depositaban recuerdos del difunto, como un pensadero, cada recuerdo, triste o alegre, era almacenado en el interior, si este contenía buenos pensamientos, se tornaba amarillento y la lápida brillaba y desprendía hermosos copos de luz, y si el recuerdo era oscuro, ésta se volvía oscura y soltaba chispas de electricidad. Así sabían si alguien le deseaba mal.

Durante casi seis años, Remus iba siempre la fecha dicha, según él .- El día que confesé mis sentimientos.- y llenaba el pequeño caldero con tantos recuerdos como podía, y éste se iluminaba como bolas de navidad y tría alegría. Pero se le terminaron los recuerdos, todo lo que su mente albergaba había sido confesado a la lápida y no podía llenarlo más. Harry asistía en su petición, diciendo que llenase el objeto con los pensamientos que deseara mejor.

La lápida continuaría siempre brillante, de por vida.

Harry salió de la tienda. Draco lo siguió pero los gemelos lo retuvieron antes de llegar a la salida.

.-Malfoy, sea lo que sea lo que quieras ahora de harry, no saques este tema. Lo único que conseguirías sería deprimirlo y encerrarlo..-

.-No lo aré...- viró a ver a Harry, que lo esperaba fuera, apoyado a la pared .-...Harry...-

.-No me digan que volvieron.- preguntó perplejo Fred.

.-No...no creo...él no quiere, no confía en mi. Y yo no quiero presionarlo..-

.-Bueno...pero si me entero que lo dañaste tendrás la sangre Weasley al completo tras ti..- hizo saber George.

Salió de la tienda. Enseñó el bolsito de cuero a Harry con una sonrisa.

.-¿Qué hay dentro?.- preguntó curioso.

.-Si me llevas a tu casa podré enseñártelo.- sonrió pícaro.

.-No.- lo miró alzando una ceja.

.-Vamos...son polvo, me los proporciona Dumbledore cada mes..-

**Continuará...**

**Arrivederci!**


	5. Pocion del retorno I

**Capítulo 5: Poción del Retorno I**

Entraron en el Caldero Chorreante, y desde la hoguera de este fueron a la casa de Harry, en la cual sólo podía aparecerse él, o utilizar la chimenea, menos ahora. Dejaron sus chaquetas y se dejaron caer sobre los acolchados sillones. Esto podía cambiar la historia, Harry y Draco, solos en casa, un día de invierno con la nieve fuera, podía terminar...mal. Eso si que no lo quería, así que mantendría a raya a Draco y su conversación.

.-¿Tienes cerveza de Mantequilla?.- preguntó Draco, yendo hacia la cocina.

.-¡No!.- le gritó.

.-¡Cerveza normal?.- preguntó.

.-¡No me gusta la cerveza muggle!.- respondió.

Draco volvió al salón, con cara de enfado.

.-¿Tienes entonces algo de licor?.- se acercó.

.-¿No querrás emborracharte, cierto?.- levantó la ceja, sólo eso le faltaba.

.-Claro que no. Pero los polvos del Retorno tienen más efecto si se mezclan con alcohol.- explicó Draco.

.-¿Polvos del Retorno?.- no los conocía.

.-¿Dónde tienes el licor?.- Harry se lo señaló, un pequeño mueble a su lado

.-¿Qué son?

.-Los utilizo para entrenar a los iniciantes. Dumbledore me los aconsejó, aunque son difíciles de obtener o fabricar, y ya no podemos recurrir a Snape.- se arrodilló ante las puertecitas y eligió una botella que le llamó la atención .-Aun estoy estudiándolaa más a fondo para poder fabricarla yo mismo, puesto que me es muy útil.-

.-Útil...¿Entrenando Mortífagos?.-

.-No sólo eso. Sólo el que hechiza la mezcla tiene poder sobre ella, controla sus efectos y debe ser consciente de sus consecuencias..-

.-¿Consecuencias?.- frunció el entrecejo.

.-Aun sin estar catalogada como Magia Negra, es un hechizo peligroso. Cualquiera puede quedarse atrapado en él, al dejarse llevar por las emociones y tentaciones, pero no es consejable. Por eso uno, si se lo toma solo, debe tener total conciencia de dónde está y por qué.- Había traído un par de vasos en los que sirvió un poco de licor y una pellizca de polvo a cada uno .-_Retornum_.-

El líquido se tornó violáceo, le tendió el vaso, Harry lo tomó y volvió a dejarlo en la mesita a sus pies.

.-¿No vas a beber conmigo? Querías saber qué era..-

.-No voy a beber ninguna poción tuya, odio las pociones. Y ya sé lo que es.-

.-No, no sabes bien bien qué es.- dijo Draco .-Dilo, no confías en mi..-

.-Claro que no.-

.-Pues.- cogió su vaso y se lo bebió de golpe .-Yo lo bebo primero y luego tú.-

.-No.- cruzó los brazos.

Draco se levantó, arto. Tomó el vaso de Harry.

.-No voy a desperdiciarlo. Me lo bebo todo yo y no habrá problema.-

Se lo puso todo en la boca. Se inclinó un poco mirando a Harry, quien lo veía divertido, y se le tiró encima, besándolo con fervor.

.-¡ Mmmmmpffff !.- Harry intentó zafarlo empujando con los brazos, sin conseguir nada. La presión sobre él lo tenía atrapado. Draco, con su lengua, consiguió hacerlo abrir sus labios y le pasó la poción entre ellos. Harry abrió los ojos, asustado, no se esperaba eso. Intentó zafarse de nuevo, no sin antes tragarse el licor para no morir atragantado. Aprovechó una sonrisa de Draco para empujarlo fuertemente y romper el contacto.

.-¡ Qué diablos quie...?.- tubo que sentarse de nuevo, un vértigo lo traspasó y un dolor en sus sienes lo torturó.

.-Tranquilo... la primera vez puede confundir.- Draco sonrió satisfecho de su idea y se sentó .-Preparado..._Returnarem_.-

El mundo giró a su alrededor, los colores se giraban, Draco había cerrado los ojos, pasándose la lengua por sus labios. Cerró él también los ojos. Todo era multicolor a su alrededor, no tenía tiempo de pensar el color que este ya había cambiado. Tocaba un suelo que no era suelo, sino más colores infinitos. Vio a Draco a su lado, mirándolo, s apartó repentinamente. Draco lo veía divertido. Se sonrojó al recordar la pasión del beso.

.-¿Dónde...?.- preguntó confuso.

.-Estamos entre la realidad y el hechizo.-

.-¿No me dirás qué es el hechizo?.-

.-No, no te lo diré.- rió Draco, burlón.

Harry giró los ojos exasperado.

.-¿Preparado?.-

.-¿Para qué?.-

.-De acuerdo...-

Todo volvió negro. Algo le decía que debía abrir rápidamente los ojos.

Veía borroso, estaba estirado en una cómoda cama y cubierto con acolchados cobertores. Aun seguía vestido, pero diferente, movió las manos y encontró sus gafas en una mesita a su lado. Lo que vió lo asustó eternamente. Estaba en una habitación circular, con dos grandes camas con doseles verdes cada una.

.-¡ Hogwarts?.- se levantó de la cama de un golpe. Había baúles y estanterías repletas de libros, armarios y espejos, y una chimenea, sobre la cual había un escudo

.-¡Slytherin!.- esto era demasiado para él. ¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts? Y además...¡En los dormitorio de Slytherin!

Todo era confuso¿Dónde estaba¿No estaba en su casa? Se pellizcó la mejilla, no, no era un sueño. Talvez si lo había sido todo lo anterior.

Se abrió la puerta y de ella apareció un Malfoy con su capa de Hogwarts y vestimenta Slytherin

.-Vaya, San Potter se despertó al fin.- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

.-¡Draco¿Dónde estuviste?.- preguntó asustado...veía Draco...diferente, muy diferene, bastante.

.-¿Draco¿Dónde estuve?.- Éste alzó la ceja .-¿Desde cuando soy yo Draco para ti? Estuve con Blaise planeando qué hacer de ti una vez teniéndote en Slytherin.- hizo una risa burlona.

.-¿pero qué...?.- Harry no entendía .-¿Tu pelo...?.-

Draco llevaba el pelo más corto. Llegó Blaise Zabini junto a Draco.

.-...Zabini...¿Qué hace él aquí?.- preguntó dudoso

.-Ésta es mi habitación, Potter.- burló éste.

.-Sois más jóvenes.- se fue al espejo más cercano de cuerpo entero. Iba vestido con sus ropas del Colegio y se notaba diferente.

.-¿El golpe te afectó la cabezota, Potter?.- burló Zabini

¡Había retrocedido en el tiempo¡No, había sido todo un sueño!

.-¿Golpe?.- se giró hacia ellos.

.-Subías unas escaleras, me viste bajar, te dio miedo y quisiste retroceder, pero tropezaste y caíste. Preferí traerte aquí. Estuve discutiendo con Blaise si te descuartizábamos y dejábamos tus restos al lago o te vestíamos de coneja y te metíamos en el despacho de Snape..- Sonrió maléfico Draco.

Harry palideció, retrocedió atrás, hasta chocar con la cama y sentarse en ella.

.-Blaise ¿puedes informar a Dumbledore que San Potter despertó de su ensueño?.- giró a Zabini, riéndose sin que Harry lo viera.

Blaise desapareció guiñando el ojo a Draco.

.-Bueno, Potter, volvemos a estar solos. Mmm... ¿Te ha gustado mi cama? Es muy cómoda.- se acercó lentamente a él, sonriendo malévolo y los ojos brillando por el fuego fe la chimenea.

Harry se levantó retrocediendo, repasando lo sucedido, se había caído por las escaleras y había perdido el sentido, soñó que era mayor y vivía solo, Malfoy lo visitaba y le forzaba a tomar una poción. El beso. Se tocó los labios sintiéndolos inchados. ¿Realmente había sido un sueño? Viró a Malfoy quien sonreía. Le envió una mirada asesina, a la cual, éste respondió sacando la varita y levitándolo hasta la cama

.-Tranquilo, no te haré nada. ¿te gusta?.-

.-muy fría la habitación.- atropeyó las palabras

.-No hablo de eso, no seas ingenio, Harry.-

.-Me estás tomando el pelo.- asintió Harry

.-¿Volvió tu santa inocencia también?.- gruñó Draco

Se sentó al lado de Harry, quien no podía moverse, estirándose sobre la cama.

.-Disfruta del tiempo que tienes.- le sonrió.

.-Esto...¿es real?.- pidió dudoso.

.-Bueno, en cierta manera no.- se incorporó apoyándose en los codos .-Es una ilusión, aunque las cosas son 'reales' por decirlo así, puedes sentirlas y el dolor duele.- le pellizcó la mejilla a Harry, para luego rozárselas con las yemas, ante lo cual, un escalofrío pasó por Harry .-La comida sabe, y se puede leer, a diferencia de los sueños.-

.-¿Hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo?.-

.-No, yo he pensado algún momento del pasado, pensé en el día ocho de octubre de nuestro sexto curso en Hogwarts. Un día cualquiera. A partir de entonces vivimos en este día. Pasará lo que tuviese que pasar, claro que uno puede cambiarlo..-

.-¡Puede cambiar el pasado?.- se asustó Harry

.-Durante unas horas sí. Pero, hagas lo que hagas, o podrás cambiar el presente, no habrá ningún cambio, ni cualquier cosa que descubras..-

.-¡Siempre deseé saber qué tenías allí!.- señaló un armario, con los ojos.

Draco lo sacó del hechizo y Harry corrió hacia el mueble, antes de abrirlo giró hacia Draco quien lo contemplaba tranquilo.

.-¿Por qué me dejas verlo, si tú te ponías a gritar cuando quería abrirlo? Me lo tenías prohibido..-

.-Abre sin temor.-

Así lo hizo. De un golpe, y se encontró con estantes llenos de fotografías. Se podía ver un bebé de pocos meses aguantando una varita; en brazos de una mujer muy joven; y muchas más.

.-¿Verdad que era lindo?.- Draco se había levantado y dirigido a él.

.-Mmm... hay que admitirlo.- rió Harry .-Nunca me las mostraste¿Por qué las tienes tan guardadas?.-

.-No me gusta que las vean, ni tú. Mi madre me obligaba a cojerlas y yo las escondía..-

.-Pero ahora las he visto.- rió burlón Harry.

.-Sí, bueno... no te servirá de nada. Cuando volvamos habrás olvidado esto. Recuerda que no se puede cambiar el presente, sabrás que descubriste qué había aquí, pero no recordarás el qué. Y así con todas las cosas nuevas que sepas en estas horas, no te servirá de nada..-

.-Bueno, pero me gusta.-

Cogió una foto, en la cual se veía a Draco en las piernas de su padre, con siquiera año y medio de vida e intentaba trepar por el pecho de Lucius para coger la varía que éste alzaba fuera de su alcance, con cara de resignación. Las figuras se movían, forcejando i gruñendo.

.-La mejor foto.- fue hasta la mesita al lado de la cama y la posó allí.

.-¡Harry, no!.- gritó Draco volviéndola a poner a su lugar .-¿Deseas ir a tu dormitorio? Te acompaño.-

.-Claro, pero no puedo recordar la contraseña de esta fecha.- puso cara de horror.

.-No te preocupes...¿Cuál quieres que sea?.-

.-?.- un interrogante en la frente.

.-Yo hechicé la poción, yo tengo total dominio de ella. Puedo hacer que la gente aparezca, que sepan quienes somos en el presente y por qué estamos aquí, que las contraseñas cambien a mi gusto...-

.-_Blasfemia_.-

.-Hecho..-

.-Zabini...-

.-Yo lo controlo como un títere, sabe que esto es un hechizo y que realmente el presente es dentro de cuatro años. Sólo con que yo quiera que lo sepa lo sabrá, sin explicaciones.-

.-Vaya... este hechizo es peligroso.-

.-Bueno... hay que admitir que abusé algunas veces de su poder, me desahogaba cuando estaba furioso, sobretodo con Weasel. También fui a descubrir como se escapó ese hipogrifo en tercer año, no me sirvió, pues me olvidé...-

.-¿Te aprovechase de la gente?.- entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.

.-¡No en ese sentido!.- se apresuró a decir Draco .-Pero creo que alguna vez...en un ataque de melancolía...- tragaba saliva, y le costaba seguir ablando .-Venía a estas fechas...y estaba contigo, conseguía que me amaras y...bueno, pe-pero luego...- tragó más saliva al ver la mirada de Harry, éste lo fulminaba con odio .-Luego, al regresar, sólo re-recordaba que...había hecho algo que no debería, y me prometía que no se me ocurriría jamás, tanto, sólo conseguía entristecerme más...- agachó la cabeza avergonzado de abusar de Harry.

Harry se giró y fue a la puerta.

.-¿Dónde vas?.-

.-A Gryffindor.- cerró la puerta tras él.

**Continuará...**

**Oooooh¿¿¿¡¡Lo dejé emocionante¡Creo que sí! Harry se enfadó, jejeje...a ver como funciona estos dos días de recuerdos del colegio.**

**Misato**


	6. Pocion del retorno II

**Cap 6: Poción del Retorno II**

.-¡Harry!.-

Giró la cabeza del sillón, Hermione y Ron aparecieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

.-Hermione, Ron...- se sentía extraño viéndolos así jóvenes.

.-¡Dónde fuiste ¡Te esperamos en la biblioteca durante una hora!.- dijo Hermione

.-Perdonad, volví a por los pergaminos y me... encontré con Zabini y no me dejó volver a tiempo...luego me dormí.- mintió Harry

.-¿Zabini¿Qué quería?.- Preguntó Ron, extrañado.

Sólo entonces Harry recordó que Ron y Zabini habían entablado una amistad en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero sólo duró unos mes... por esas fechas.

.-Errr... quería saber cuando podía hablar contigo.-

.-mmm... de acuerdo.- alzó los hombros

.-Venga, Harry, vayamos a comer.- Hermione lo levantó del sillón por el brazo .-Esta tarde volveremos a la biblioteca, ya encontramos los libros.-

.-mmm...- se dejó llevar, viendo a Ron suspirando, seguro Hermione había cogido más de diez libros para su trabajo sobre piedras de Luna.

Se dirigieron al Gran Salón

Todos estaban allí, también los profesores, Dumbledore le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Tuvo la impresión de que el director sabía que formaba parte de una ilusión. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si fuera a hablar con Draco?

Se separó de ellos y se dirigió a melena plateada de la mesa de Slytherin, sentado al lado de Blaise. Sabía que él podía manipular las mentes.

.-Oye, Draco, Dumbledore...- con eso bastaba para que el otro entendiera.

.-Sabe. Le prometí que sería lo primero que haría si utilizaba la poción. Si algo pasa, él sabrá qué hacer.- sonrió .-¿Te sientas conmigo?.- pidió esperanzado.

.-No, gracias, no quiero provocar un par de taquicardias.- le señaló las caras de Ron y Hermione que los miraban con ojos como platos y barbillas rozando el piso, más exagerados que los demás alumnos.

Blaise le dio un codazo a su compañero, para indicarle que todo el colegio los miraban asustados por si alguna nueva conspiración de Voldemort había sucedido.

Draco alzó de hombros.

.-Quería saber su reacción.- al igual que Harry, le gustaba poner a prueba las reacciones de sus antiguos compañeros. Pensó un rato .-Pero me siento como un bicho de zoológico.- hizo petar los dedos y todos giraron sus caras a los platos, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Menos Hermione y Ron. .-Ocúpate tú de ellos, siempre quise impresionarles.-

Harry bufó enfadado, ahora debería ser interrogado por miles de preguntas insistentes.

.-¡Muchííííísimas gracias!.- gruñó Harry .-Eres un cielo. Me lo cobraré..-

Se dio la vuelta enfadado¿enfadado¿No debía estar rabioso desde antes? La impresión y los recuerdos le habían hecho olvidar. Soltó un suspiro, no sabía enfadarse con el rubio en esas circunstancias. Se giró de nuevo.

.-Uno a cero, pero la próxima la ganaré yo.- sonrió malicioso. Fue hacia sus amigos.

Draco no había entendido todo ¿había ganado algo contra Harry¿el qué¿No debía estar enfadado con él? No, lo había perdonado, a su manera. Y esa sonrisa suya maliciosa, con los ojos entrecerrados bajo sus lentes, le habían dado directamente al pecho. Cogió el brazo de Blaise a su derecha, quien lo veía todo divertido.

.-¿No compite con Hades con esa sonrisa?.- balbuceó en susurro.

.-Pareces una colegiala.- dirigió la atención a su plato.

.-¡Harry¿¿¡¡Tú no repelías el Imperius?.- Chilló Ron al acercarse a su amigo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

.-¡Ron¡El Imperius no es justamente el hechizo que uno puede utilizar libremente!.- lo calmó Hermione. Pero ella misma dudaba de su respuesta .-¡Harry¿¡Qué te hizo el hurón?

.-Errr... nada, 'Mione. Sólo me comentó sobre el trabajo de Hagrid.- mintió de nuevo.

.-¡Mentira! No te creo... sonreías.-dijo lo último susurrando, para que Ron no oyera, quien se servía una gran cantidad de arroz.

.-Si no me crees no es mi problema.- Ron lo miraba como mirando un bicho.-

.-¿Qué haces hablando con Malfoy?.-

.-¿Qué haces tú hablando con Zabini?.- contestó Harry

.-¡No es lo mismo, Blaise no es Malfoy!.-

.-¿Y? Es un Slytherin también, si es eso lo que os molesta.-

.-¿Pasa algo tan grave que no hagáis caso a la comida?.- se adentró Seamus.

.-¡Harry ha hablado civilizadamente con el hurón!.-

.-No sabía que te iban los rubios, HARRY.- remarcó la última palabra, entrecerrando los ojos.

.-¡Ron, Seamus! Yo no me entiendo con Draco!.-

.-¿Draco?.- alzó la ceja Ron.

.-¡Malfoy!.- se alzó avergonzado .-No seáis críos, Ron no te exaltes por eso, Seamus, no me van los rubios.- seguía viendo la fría mirada de éste .-Hermione deja de maltratar la comida con ese estrés que llevas encima.-

Se giró y salió del gran salón, dejando a los tres amigos completamente perplejos.

.-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?.- se preocupó Ron. .-Nunca reaccionaría de esa forma ante algo así. Si algo le hace Malfoy, Harry se enteraría...pero defenderlo...¡algo le pasa a Harry!.-

.-Tendrá mejores cosas en que pensar, y no tener que escuchar vuestras discusiones. Y si algo le pasa en verdad, tiene todo el derecho a ocultarlo..- Hermione intentó tranquilizarlos.

.-Pero siempre nos lo dice...- respondió triste Ron

.-¿Crees que te seguirá diciendo todos los segundos de su vida hasta morirse? No seas estúpido, la gente crece y quiere intimidad.-

.-Yo lo averiguaré.- intervino Seamus, que se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos .-SI tiene algo con Malfoy seré el primero en saberlo.- terminó su plato y siguió a Harry, dejando a Ron al borde del derrame psicológico ante la idea de 'algo que ver con Malfoy.'

Dejando el Salón, tras sí las puertas, empezó a caminar mientras pensaba, sin rumbo. ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían esas ideas¿No podía ya hablar con nadie libremente? Claro, las cosas habían cambado al largo de los años, habían cambiado mucho, sobretodo las últimas horas, pero...no en esos momentos, no, debía recordar que se encontraba en Hogwarts, con sus compañeros inmaduros, Malfoy como su némesis eterno, oh sí, las cosas siempre cambian ¿Quién imagino que algún día estaría en Hogwarts sin discutirse con Malfoy? Aunque... no era la primera vez que sucedía, ni mucho menos...

Dejó sus pensamientos al ver la silueta del alegre Dumbledore sonriéndole.

.-Harry, buenos días.-

.-Profesor Dumbledore.-

.-¿Necesitas hablar?.- le pidió, con la mirada dudosa.

Harry pensó, Draco le había confirmado que el director estaba al tanto de todo.

.-Bueno. Todo esto es extraño...-

.-Supongo que lo es para ti.-

.-Sí, volver aquí... luego de dos años... Me había olvidado como era la vida aquí... una vida regalada, libre, sin graves problemas, sólo disputas de niños...en cambio ser auror te pone en muchos compromisos, no es lo mismo, ya no son disputas por niñerías...-

.-Ser auror significa muchos esfuerzos y barreras. Uno debe estar decidido desde muchísimo antes para serlo, en Hogwarts os ayudamos a elegir vuestro camino, poniéndoos obstáculos que debéis superar, obstáculos a muy pequeña escala... las disputas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins no deben menospreciarse, todos saben que son cosas que siempre pasan, pero deben mantenerse a raya, uno puede odiar a quien sea, mientras ese odio no supere sus límites e interfiera en tu vida. Aquí intentamos detener ese odio, para que en un futuro no os sea impedimento a luchar o convivir juntos. No todos los Slytherins son Mortífagos, Harry, y uno debe darse cuenta por sí sólo de la verdad, sólo entonces se puede escoger... y si escoges mal, comprenderás que deberías haber estado más atento y elegir por lo que en verdad quieres. Un auror lucha por su bien y por el de los demás, pone en peligro su vida para ayudar a los demás, lucha por lo que cree mejor y contra lo que cree mejor. Los Mortífagos también pueden ser aurores, Harry, luchan por lo que creen mejor para ellos, para crear un mundo donde no sean controlados...pero no todos son así, la mayoría son mentes torturadas con mentiras, miedo en sus ojos, miedo de todo y todos, venganza, odio, asco... o otros son Mortífagos por equivocación y no saben como rebelarse ante su amo, pues el débil pierde y el fuerte gana. Voldemort también lo sabe, por eso nunca se retira, hace más poderosos a sus leales para vencer por sus creencias. Y así hasta que llegue el final, donde las cosas cambiaran para todos...-

.-Hablas como si Voldemort siguiera vivo ¿cree que no lo vencí?.- poner a prueba a Dumbledore era algo que siempre quiso hacer.

.-Oh¿lo hiciste¿terminaste la guerra? Me parece que no...si hubieras vencido, tú no estarías aquí..ni allí...-

.-Draco no te dijo...que allí, ya no existe la profecía.- sonrió malévolo Harry .-Yo me encargué de cambiarla. Ya no estoy conectado a Voldemort, no siento sus emociones, ni tengo sueños, y mucho menos debo morir para vencerle. Es mi vida, y él ya no es nada más que Voldemort para mi. Mi comportamiento es totalmente egoísta, ya lo sé, pero deseo hacer una vida sin depender de lo que haga o deje de hacer cualquier persona..-

.-Esto cambia muchas cosas. Entonces vive tu vida tranquilo. Pero no dejes de estar con los que quieres sino tendrás una idea equivocada de tranquilidad..-

.-Prefiero estar sólo, no me gusta la compañía.-

.-Esa es una idea a la cual debe uno llegar luego de pensarlo intensamente.-

El silencio invadió el pasillo por donde caminaban. a Harry o le gustaba hablar de cómo llevaba la vida.

.-Disfruta de la tarde y busca lugares y recuerdos que te agraden. La noche... hoy es Luna llena, no te adentres al bosque..-

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino, Harry lo observó irse.

.-Draco.- llamó a la oscuridad, donde apareció éste.

.-Dime..-

.-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el hechizo?.-

.-Normalmente 24 horas. Pero mezclado con alcohol son 48 horas aquí..-

.-¡Mañana debo ir con Eleonor a Hosmeade! No me dará tiempo.-

.-En la realidad no llega al minuto y medio de duración...sino la gente creería que morimos durante 48 horas, es como si durmiésemos..-

Harry soltó un suspiro liberándose.

.-Vayamos al lago.- sugirió Draco

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?.- rió Harry burlonamente.

.-Bueno... si tienes algo planeado lo dejamos para luego... aunque dudo que vayas con Weasel y la sangre sucia luego de cómo saliste del salón.- respondió tranquilamente con sonrisa maliciosa, desinteresadamente.

.-Una pequeña disputa entre ellos y yo, de las típicas de esta época..-

.-¿Se me permite saber la causa?.- preguntó malicioso Draco

Harry lo miró alzando la ceja, sarcástico. Ante lo cual Draco aclaró.

.-Oh, venga, no sé el motivo, si es lo que dudas. No me meto en tu vida, puesto que es privada. A mi no me gustaría que hurgaran mis asuntos. ¿Vamos al lago?.-

.-No, espera.- Harry cerró los ojos, cogió la varita y apuntó la esquina detrás suyo.

De allí salió un Seamus siendo levitado hacia ellos, quien se debatía contra cuerdas invisibles y el hechizo de levitación.

.-Seamus...espiando...que poco honrado por un gryffindor.-

**Continuará...**


	7. Hogsmeade

Siento la demora. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo

.-

Vampira Horchatera

* * *

Capítulo 7: En Hosmeade

.-

"Harry, no entiendes... estaba preocupado por ti, saliste desenfrenado del salón y..." Balbuceaba el irlandés cohibido ante la fugitiva mirada de su compañero.

"Ya, venga Seamus, no soy estúpido como crees ¿sabes¿Qué quieres?" Harry miró de reojo a Draco tras suyo, quien entendió esa indirecta.

"Ah no Harry, no quiero saberlo, no me lo hagas hacer, puede que sea algo personal que te interfiera" dijo despreocupadamente Draco, Harry debía solucionar sus problemas por sí solo.

"Cuando puedes serme útil no cooperas" giró los ojos exasperado "Recapitulemos¿qué quieres, que sea tan importante que hayas sido más rápido que Ron y Herminio en ir tras de mi"

"Estaba preocupado, ya te lo dije"

"Sé cuidarme solo, y tú lo sabes"

"De eso no hay duda" entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Harry, con furia en los irises.

"Draco" Harry se giró a él, con los dedos en la barbilla "Fíjate, a base de años y esfuerzos puedo ver las emociones sólo con mirar el rostro, por mucho que intenten no florecer en el exterior"

"Aha" Draco miró a Seamus curioso, éste se sentía como una rata de laboratorio.

"Sientes furia, Seamus" dedujo sarcástico Harry "Me odias en estos momentos, deseas morderme y desahogar tu furia en mí ¿No me dirás por que?"

"No" tajó.

Harry era curioso y no lo soltaría hasta averiguarlo. Recorrió a toda su capacidad de memoria para entender. Seamus era su amigo y compañero desde primer curso, no entendía por qué lo odiaba ahora. Siempre reían los cuatro juntos, se contaban los problemas...¡Ah sí¡El problema de Seamus! Su atracción hacia los hombres la tomaba libremente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Siempre les decía quien era la nueva víctima e iba a ella sin pudor...la seducía, se satisfacía y la dejaba...sin escrúpulos... Pero hubo un curso que nada les contó, mantuvo en secreto el nombre del desafortunado. ¿quién sería el causante esta vez?

"Harry, si piensas tanto se te saldrán los ojos" fingió espanto Draco, odiando la fija conexión que mantenían.

En ese instante Seamus desvió su atención a Draco, como si se enterase entonces de su presencia. Sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente de expresión, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

"¡Seamus!" gritó dolido, éste lo miro alzando la ceja "¿Qué les dije en el comedor¿No me crees?"

"Por ahora una parte es mentira, veo que sí se entienden ¿Por qué no debería serlo la otra?"

"Sí, de acuerdo, nos entendimos¡Pero eso no significa nada!"

"¡Harry! Me estoy cansando de esperar¿terminas?" intervino Draco.

"Eso. ¿me sueltas?" pidió irónico Seamus, que seguí colgado.

Harry lo posó al suelo y éste cruzó de brazos.

"Bien ahora vuelve y diles a Ron y Hermione que no volveré hasta el atardecer, sin preguntas. Es tu tarea como espía informar¿no?" Se giró y empezó a caminar, seguido por Draco quien reía malicioso.

Seamus dirigió una última mirada a Draco y se fue.

"¿Qué pasó?" inquirió este

"Ni tu magia profeta conseguiría saber el motivo tan rápido como yo" siguió el pasillo para salir al exterior.

"Vayamos cerca del Sauce Boxeador, allí hay menos alumnos"

A no, no convertiría esto más íntimo, no le daría la oportunidad.

"Tengo otra idea, vayamos a Hosmeade"

"Vaya Potter ¿Se te subió la tontería al cerebro?" burló Draco.

"Tse...sabrás cómo se siente un merodeador rompiendo las reglas" se dirigió al Sauce seguido por un Draco totalmente satisfecho.

Se paró a cierta distancia del Sauce, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

"¡Casi me olvido!" sacó la varita "Espero haber dejado la ventana abierta. Accio capa de invisibilidad.

No hubieron que esperar mucho cuando el ropaje legó a Harry.

"Medida de seguridad" cogió el largo palo de siempre y presionó el nudo. Las ramas se pararon y pudieron adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo tranquilamente. Al llegar a la habitación bajaron a la calle, donde Draco comprobó que acababan de salir de la casa de los gritos.

"Lo que dicen de esta casa es mentira. Era Remus convertido en lobo quien aullaba. Vayamos a Las Tres Escobas."

Redujo la capa y la guardó, fueron paseando hasta el local, se sentaron en una mesa y Rosmerta los atendió.

"Vaya chicos, extraño verlos juntos¿a que se debe esta visita fuera de calendario?"

"Nos escapamos a escondidas, querida¿Nos pones dos cervezas de mantequilla?" dijo Draco.

"Joven Malfoy, siempre le dicen que es como su padre, y tienen razón" sonrió Rosmerta.

Draco entrecerró los ojos rabioso

"Muy a menudo, querida ¿qué tal si nos muestras tu grata elegancia sirviendo y nos traes un par de jarras?" gruñó.

"Esto es diferente entonces, él no gruñía, sino que me insinuaba" contestó la camarera, haciendo caso omiso de Draco.

"¿De qué demonios habla?" dudó Draco.

"De su padre, joven. El señor Malfoy venía siempre aquí con su pareja, siempre la misma durante sus tres últimos años de Hogwarts."

"¿Sólo tres años¿Por qué no volvieron¿No fue mi madre?" alzó la ceja.

"Oh no, Narcisa no. Alguien que no te esperas. Pero venían aquí felices y Lucius empezaba a lanzarme piropos y su pareja giraba la cabeza al cristal, enfadado"

"¿Enfadado?" abrió los ojos como platos "¡Quien era?"

"Uf... es algo difícil de decir" se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la barra.

"¿Por qué no haces que te lo diga?" preguntó curioso Harry, Draco podía hurgar la mente de Rosmerta fácilmente.

"He decidido no cambiar nada, que las cosas vayan a su curso... Pero..." Rosmerta volvía con dos jarras "¿Me lo dirá?"

"Bueno, si insiste...Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, esto les sorprenderá... la pareja preferida de Lucius siempre fue..." seguía dudando si decirlo o no, pero al contemplar la sonrisa en Harry pensó que no podía ser tan malo.

"¡Venga, dígalo!"

"Snape"

"¡Qué?" Draco se alzó de la mesa, mientras Harry escupía la cerveza y tosía.

"Sí, entraban cogidos de la mano, bueno, en verdad Lucius se la cogía y Severus se resignaba, era tímido para entonces" esto provocó un ataque de risa a Harry "¡No te rías! Aunque era gracioso verlos juntos. A Severus le fascinaba la manera de ser de Lucius, tan sensual, glamoroso, frío y maquinador, y éste amaba a Snape por casi lo mismo, cerrado, inteligente..." Harry advirtió que repetiría lo de sensual y atractivo y se volvió a atragantar.

"¡Snape?"

"Sí. En vuestra edad, Snape era muy apuesto, casi tanto como Malfoy, y siempre competía con Black, por desgracia de Lucius, para conseguir una sonrisa e Remus."

Harry no pudo aguantar, se agarró a la mesa fuertemente y se echó a reír, fuertemente. Se imaginaba a Sirius y Snape uno a cada brazo de Remus estirando.

"Eso no me lo habían dicho"

"Ni a mi" Draco estaba serio, no es que no le agradara la idea de que su profesor preferido fuese amante de su padre, al contrario, le gustaría verlos juntos, y no con su madre, Narcisa no le gustaba, era agobiante, demasiado coqueta, presumida, engreída y egoísta. Había sido un matrimonio por dinero, dos familias de prestigio se unían, poca fue la gente que se opuso, claro.

"Joven Malfoy¿Qué cree usted que sucedería si su padre dijera que Severus fue su pareja durante años, cuando admitió en Corazón de Bruja que Narcisa y él salieron desde su segundo curso en Hogwarts? Cosa que te aseguro es mentira.

Harry había dejado de reír luego de una patada de Draco.

"Pena que no lo recordaremos" rió Harry a Draco.

"Gracias, querida, por decírmelo. Cuando volvamos le sacaré un par de cosas a Severus" asentía con la cabeza decidido.

Se levantó y Harry lo imitó, dejó lo que debía y se despidieron de Rosmerta. Al salir a la calle Harry se dirigió hacia una dirección.

"¿a dónde as?" preguntó Draco a su lado.

"Quisiera pasar por Honeydukes."

Draco rió, una sonrisa de alegría, mezclada con picardía.

"¿Qué te hizo gracia?" preguntó irónico Harry.

"Luego te lo digo" respondió divertido.

Entraron, la tienda estaba vacía puesto que nadie de Hogwarts había ido. Entre estantes, Harry fue cogiendo diversas golosinas hasta que no le cabieron entre los brazos y tubo que darle a Draco, quien se sentía burro de carga.

"Wingardium leviosa" dijo Draco, haciendo sobrevolar los paquetes sobre sus cabezas "El Mundo Muggle se te ha subido a la cabeza, Harry"

Harry pagó todo y lo encogió de manera que le cabieran en los bolsillos. Al salir fuera.

"Vayamos al parque" propuso Draco llevándose a Harry calle arriba.

.-

Continurá...

NDA:

Emmm… hoy mirando entre mis fics me fijé que este capítulo jamás llegué a publicarlo… ni este ni el siguiente, que publicaré otro día

Podemos decir que esta historia está abandonada, puesto que no suelo trabajar con historias largas, sino mas bien con ONE-shots.

Así pues, pido disculpas si esperaban continuación o algo parecido… úù en verdad no se como seguirla, además, hace tanto que la escribí, que ya no recuerdo el hilo… además el estilo me ha cambiado mucho, me acabo de releer algunas partes de este cap y… me da vergüenza saber que este fic es mío…

No me gusta como queda…

Creo que intentare continuarlo, pero no prometo nada. primero debo reencontrar el hilo i tal…

Lo siento mucho

Vampira Horchatera


	8. El bosque

Prometí el siguiente cap... que también estaba ya escrito... pero de aquí ya no tengo hecho nada más...así que no prometo naaaada

NO me gusta como está escrito...ùú

* * *

Cap. 8: El Bosque

"¿Al bosque?" inquirió Harry "No sabía que hubiese uno"

Draco se lo llevó calle arriba, una vez al final, cerca de la casa de los gritos, se desviaron entre callejuelas, sorteando casas hasta llegar a una salida que daba a parar a un bosque. Parecido al Bosque Prohibido pero no tan sombrío, los altos árboles tapaban la luz del sol, la tenue luminosidad que filtraba dejaba ver un mollido suelo tapizado de césped que armonizaba cada protuberancia que pudiese tener la tierra. Las ojas ya habían empezado a caer, acumulándose sobre el verde.

Harry se quedó contemplando, al percibir la tranquilidad que prometía el lugar.

"Aquí traías a Parkinson cuando se ponía estúpida" dedujo Harry

"Perdón, aquí huía yo cuando Parkinson se ponía estúpida" corrigió Draco irritado "Ven"

Se adentraron al bosque poco a poco, siempre en línea recta perdiendo de vista el pueblo.

"Nunca me trajiste aquí" dijo Harry.

"Claro que no¿tu sabes cómo son los habitantes de Hosmeade? Te aseguro que si te ven adentrarte con alguien en el bosque, no dejan de observarte hasta salir de él" aseguró Draco "Aquí no existe la intimidad"

Preferiblemente hubiese optado por ir a otro lugar, si tal cosa era cierta. Su relación había sido secreta pues así lo habían deseado, habrían causado problemas y enfados con sus amigos y con los Malfoy. Preferían tener tranquilidad y, aunque no se veían muy a menudo, aprovechaban el tiempo sin prisas. Pero nunca dejaban de pelearse en clases o en los pasillos, les gustaba ver al otro perdiendo, aunque nunca llegaban a palabras mayores, ni nombraban personas ajenas al diálogo. Se guiñaban cuidadosamente y por la noche ya no recordaban el incidente.

Llegaron a una zona donde el terreno era liso y sin protuberancias, Draco se acercó a una gran haya y se sentó en el pasto, recargado en el milenario tronco. Llevó los brazos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos, aspirando el fresco aire que pasaba. Harry cruzó las piernas y se dejó caer también frente al rubio para escrutarlo con la mirada.

Muchos recuerdos le vinieron en mente, durante esos minutos de silencio. Recordó su estancia en Hogwarts hacía ya años. Todos sus años vistos interferidos por incursiones de Voldemort o sus secuaces, ni un solo año había podido disfrutar cada momento hasta el final, pues los últimos días los pasaba normalmente en la enfermería del colegio.

Recordó también todas las amistades que forjó...amistades de todas las casas...menos Slytherin, claro estaba, con excepción de Draco Malfoy, el rubio más concertado del mundo mágico en esos días, un sensual y caprichoso chico que sólo deseaba fama, poder y peleas. Contó todos los distintos maestros que había pasado, muchos y distintos cada uno de ellos. Y Snape, claro estaba que tenía que recordarlo, que en paz descanse el profesor que más odió desde siempre, profesor al cual, para conseguir un mísero punto en su favor, debía aprender a ser el mejor conejillo de indias para las pociones fallidas. Y el Quiddich, fue bonito mientras duró, pensaba, pues ya no podía jugarlo más, sería arriesgarse demasiado ante sus enemigos... en Hogwarts tenía protección total.

Recordó también las risas, grandes risas que habían compartido Ron y él en sus tiempos... Oh sí, las risas, ahora ya no reía, difícilmente recordaría la última vez que había reído de buena gana...

"¿Me dirás ahora por qué te reías de mí antes?" dirigió a Draco.

"Um... ¿Qué te hace pensar que me reía de ti?" siquiera abrió los ojos.

"Vamos, no soy iluso" exasperó Harry.

"Si quieres saberlo..." hizo una mueca como dudando.

"Sí"

"Bien" se incorporó sobre su cuerpo, mirando fijamente a Harry, viendo lo decidido que estaba. Echó una risilla y se recostó al tronco, inclinando la cabeza de manera despectiva. "Estamos en un día de octubre, de hace...¿cuatro años?... un domingo como cualquiera, a diferencia que era día de visita a Hosmeade... entras 'furtivamente' al pueblo, pues no pudiste venir con los carruajes, al no encontrar a tus compañeros decides ir solo a Las Tres Escobas, donde mantienes una discusión sobre tu padre con Rosmerta... y al terminar arrasas en Honeydukes felizmente... al dirigirte hacia la casa de los gritos cuando chocamos..."

"¡BASTA¡Ya recuerdo lo suficiente! Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con tu risa"

"Oh, vamos Harry. No seas necio. Ahora las cosas están pasando más o menos igual que entonces, porque he dejado que las cosas sigan su ritmo...si sigo así... conseguiré algo que deseo... Por eso decidí venir en este día..."

"¿Algo que deseas¿Y crees que lo conseguirás, Malfoy? Yo creo que no, ahora las cosas son diferentes."

FlashBack

"¡Maldita sea! Tenía justamente que dejarme la cartera hoy" Harry corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts muy enfadado. ¡Se había perdido la partida a Hosmeade! A último momento recordó que no llevaba su dinero encima y tubo que volver a recogerlo...al bajar, los carruajes ya habían partido. Decidió ir por el pasillo de la bruja tuerta. Pero no notó que una sombra lo seguía de cerca.

"Bien, bien, Potter, vas a enseñarme tus trucos de una vez" la sombra lo siguió todo el rato, incluso oyó el Dissendio que murmuró Harry.

Una vez en la despensa de Honeydukes salió a escondidas como pudo de allí y se dirigió por las calles buscando a sus amigos... sin encontrarlos luego de una hora buscando. Decidió esperarlos tomando una jarra de Cerveza de Mantequilla, la camarera lo atendió como siempre.

"Joven Potter, hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí" le dejó su pedido y se quedó junto a él.

"Verdaderamente sí"

"Es extraño en ti. Su padre aparecía muy a menudo, con el joven Black y discutían vete tu a saber que travesura mientras pedían una jarra tras otra... al final llegaba Remus Lupin y se los llevaba a rastras. Quisiera saber yo como venían, aunque... son secretos de alumnos ¿verdad?" le guiñó un ojo, al cual Harry sonrió.

"En verdad es secreto. No sería divertido si los profesores vigilaran todos lo pasos para llegar aquí... y usted no sabe nada¿verdad?" le devolvió el guiño.

"Yo no sé nada si me prometes que no son pasos peligrosos"

"No son peligrosos, los descubrió mi padre, y pienso utilizarlos tanto si quieren como si no" se enfrentó.

"Claro joven Potter, yo no sé nada" así se giró y se fue.

Harry salió tranquilo de allí y se dirigió a Honeydukes de nuevo. Como siempre, estaba colapsado de alumnos que observaban las novedades, compraban, gritaban y reían... luego de un gran esfuerzo por pasar entre la gente que aprisionaba el paso. Luego del trabajo salía felizmente con los bolsillos repletos de golosinas. Mientras se las comía poco a poco se dirigió a la casa de los gritos.

¡Las calles estaban repletas! Alumnos circulando arriba y abajo, risas corridas, parejas... tanta gente había que se perdió entre calles y callejones hasta llegar a una zona intransitada... caminos más estrechos entre las casas... se había perdido. Decidió volver atrás, rápidamente giró una esquina para chocarse fuertemente con alguien. El impacto fue tal que trastrabilló y calló hacia delante. Encima de su víctima, cayendo ambas al piso, cuando se dio cuenta estaba besando unos finos labios bajo él.

"¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡Lo siento!" a atoró la garganta levantándose de golpe de encima. "Mierda, las lentes" se dio cuenta que le habían volado.

"Vaya, vaya. Potter, que desesperado eres, ese fue un beso literalmente fugaz. ¿Tanto me hechas de menos que me acorralas aquí?" le tendió las gafas al pobre chico quien se las puso con miedo...esa voz...

"¡MALFOY!" se alejó unos pasos rápidamente. Su cara había palidecido mortalmente observando al rubio que seguía en el suelo, recostado sobre los codos y que lo miraba con una cara que prácticamente explotaría en cuestión de segundos. Entonces cambió la expresión y sacó su mejor sonrisa cínica y burlona. Harry vio venir la discusión y lose adelantó "¡Estohasidounaccidente¡Unaccidente!" se le engancharon las palabras mientras su cara se asimilaba a los cabellos de su mejor amigo. ¡Había besado a Draco Malfoy¡Quería morirse en esos momentos¡¿No podía haber en esos momentos un ataque de Voldemort¿¡Por qué no?

"Vamos Potter, tranquilízate... te estás excitando ¿no?" Malfoy se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Harry, quien a su vez retrocedió aturdido "¿Te doy miedo, Potter? Por cierto... gracias por ayudarme a venir..."

"N-no sé de que... m-me hablas, Malfoy..." balbceaba confuso y frustrado por estar indefenso ante Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, yo sí se de que hablo, Potter. Utilizaré más a menudo la estatua de la bruja tuerta." Sonrió malicioso al ver que la palidez aumentaba considerablemente en la faz de su rival.

"Oh... yo no..." ¡Estaba perdiendo! Las palabras no le salían... tenía la sensación de estar bajo la influencia de su enemigo como un muñeco budú con su brujo. No se le ocurrió nada más que hacer. La cosa más sensata que se le ocurriría a cualquiera en estas situaciones. ¡Echar a correr!

Sí, corrió y corrió entre callejones hasta llegar a la calle principal y toparse al fin con Ron y Hermione.

"¡Harry¡Por fin te encontramos¿Qué te pasa?"

"No me hagáis decirlo... por favor..."

Fin del FlashBack

"Yo creo que sí lo conseguiré..." sonrió lamiéndose los labios "Literalmente fugaz, nuestro primer beso, Harry, y el mejor, he de añadir... dulce completamente, con empenta y pasión... y esa pasión me la mostraste... ¡y la quiero volver a tener!"

"¡Draco Malfoy¡Deja de pensar en obscenidades! No conseguirás nada de hacerlo, te lo dije bien claro" en esto se levantó repentinamente y se fue corriendo entre los árboles.

"¡Harry¡Hacia allí te perderás!" pero Harry ya no lo oía. "Mierda...hacia allí..." se levantó también él y salió a la carrera tras el fugado.

Corrió hacia donde le venía la esencia de Harry, que podía sentirla fácilmente, entonces oyó un grito asustado delante suyo.

"¡Mierda!" entonces unos matorrales le taparon el camino, y al querer saltarlos se encontró saltando sobre el aire y bajo suyo un Harry en el suelo de piedra...a pocos centímetros de un río. Al caer se llevó a Harry con él, rodaron juntos y se encontraron unidos en un nuevo beso 'fugaz'.  
Primeramente los dos se sorprendieron, pero Draco se tranquilizó riendo en el beso bajo suyo. Harry intentó zafarlo de encima suyo...pero no podía, el perfecto cuerpo de Draco lo tenía aprisionado. Logró girar la cabeza y romper el beso.

"¡Draco Malfoy¡¿Qué te crees que haces!"

"Te dije que lo lograría, Harry. Perdiste, y yo te conseguí!"

Continuará...

* * *

cof cof cof...

siiii xD continuara... -- ironia

lo siento... por lo menos lo cuelgo T-T pero no creo seguirlo...


End file.
